


Bezpieczeństwo

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Pora Slytherinu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wordcounter twierdzi, że 300, Ao3, że 297 - nie rozmawiam z tą stroną, obrażam się.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bezpieczeństwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/gifts).



> Wordcounter twierdzi, że 300, Ao3, że 297 - nie rozmawiam z tą stroną, obrażam się.

Wspomnienia wracały w kawałkach. Niektóre porwane i zamglone zdawały się bardziej wrażeniem niż konkretnym obrazem, często zostawiając po sobie wyłącznie pamięć zapachu lub emocji z czego nie sposób było przywołać nic konkretnego. Właśnie tak wyglądała większość jego wspomnień z lat przed HYDRĄ, kiedy był jeszcze osobą, nie bezwolnym Aktywem. 

Wspomnienia Aktywa są jaśniejsze i bardziej wyraźne - wbijają się w jaźń niczym nóż, wywołane najczęściej spustem dźwiękowym li zostawiają go roztrzęsionego na wiele godzin, dlatego nikogo nie zaskakiwały jego ciche dni, kiedy zwijał się na dnie szafy, by po każdym flashbacku móc poukładać połamaną mozaikę, którą był jego umysł . 

James zawsze trzymał się na baczności, zwłaszcza poza Wieżą, jednak na dole, w warsztacie, często opuszczał gardę, otoczony znajomym zapachem smaru i whisky, i zagłuszającą myśli muzyką. Warsztat był jego bezpiecznym miejscem, a pracujący Tony swoistym kocem bezpieczeństwa, dlatego starał się spędzać na dole jak najwięcej czasu, pomimo twierdzeń psychiatrów , że to opóźnia jego rekonwalescencję.

Jednak jednego wieczoru, gdy zjechał na dół przywitała go cisza, co James z trudem zniósł, tylko przez prośbę JARVISa. 

Warsztat nigdy nie powinien milknąć.

_Ninna nanna ninna o_

James zadrżał, zdjęty nagłym chłodem. Włoski.

Przełknął żałosne skomlenie i cofnął się mimowolnie w najbliższy róg, kuląc się w nim, próbując stać się mniejszym.

_questo bel bimbo a chi lo do_

Zwykle uspokajający miękki baryton niósł teraz ze sobą coś niebezpiecznego, jednak James po chwili strachu odważył się przebić wzrokiem półmrok i skupić się na kołyszącym się przed holoekranem Tonym, który śpiewał miękko dla swojej chrześnicy, animując przy tym dłońmi. Pepper nigdy nie potrafiła uśpić jej sama. 

Przez chwilę widok Tony'ego przykrył obraz jasnowłosej kobiety, pochylającej się nad kołyską z tą samą pieśnią na ustach, jednak urwał się gwałtownie, przerwany rozbryzgiem krwi ze wspomnień.

To tylko jeden wieczór. Mógł go oddać Cassandrze. 

Mógł to zrobić.

 _Mógł_.


End file.
